


Loving Someone Special

by Alyss_inwonderland



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Minho's POV, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Not Famous, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_inwonderland/pseuds/Alyss_inwonderland
Summary: Loving someone special was hard, but Minho doesn’t think so.How could he, when he has the most perfect angel; the sweetest, kindest boy ever as his one, his only, boyfriend?Loving Lee Felix was not hard at all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Loving Someone Special

Loving someone special was hard, but Minho doesn’t think so.

How could he, when he has the most perfect angel; the sweetest, kindest boy ever as his one, his only, boyfriend? 

Loving Lee Felix was not hard at all.

* * *

They met through their friends. 

It was a simple gathering, just one of many. On Christmas Eve even, how cheesy. The first thing that went through Minho’s mind was how beautiful the younger boy was. 

There was no doubt in his mind Felix was the most gorgeous boy in that crammy space Changbin called a living room. 

Felix had smiled at him brightly, his best friends Hyunjin and Seungmin behind him, clearly urging the boy to introduce himself to Minho. Even behind Minho were Changbin and Jisung, who shared equally gleeful grins when they high-fived and kept their fingers interlocked. 

Now, given any other situation, or opportunity, he supposes, Minho would have brushed them off. He knew how much his friends wanted to find someone suitable for him, knew they were making lists and lists of potential partners for their “lonely hyung”, their words, not his. 

But everytime he had turned them down because he simply did not have any interest in finding love that way. He figured if the opportunity comes, he’ll take it. Well, at that moment, he took the opportunity. 

They ended up sitting right next to each other for the eventful Christmas movies gathering, Felix leaning a little closer because Chan and Jeongin were taking up a lot of space on the small couch with their cuddling. 

One look from Jisung has Minho throwing an arm around Felix’s shoulder and pulling him closer, muttering a “Save yourself from the overgrown child and the literal child”. Felix had chuckled, but Minho caught the pink hue dusting his freckled cheeks and he melted. 

And when they broke away from their friends to chat leisurely in the kitchen, with the lights flickering here and there because nobody told Changbin or Jisung to change the lights in their shared apartment, Minho found himself enraptured with whatever story Felix excitedly tells him.

“...so that’s how I met Hyunjin! He was trying to confess to my Seungminnie, but hyung, I had to make sure he was good for my best friend, you know?” Felix had a low voice, but whenever he talked about his friends, it raises. Minho thinks it’s cute, well, he thought everything about Felix was cute. 

“So what did you do?” Minho asked, amused as he leaned against the counter, nursing a cup of coke. He didn’t feel like drinking that night, wanted to stay awake and sober to absorb all of the being that was Lee Felix. 

Felix grinned, almost childlike. “I made him get Seungmin’s favorite sandwich from the student store! You know, where everybody fights for everything? Especially the sandwich Seungmin likes. He only had it a few times because it was so hard to get that we usually give up, but I made Hyunjin do it!” 

Minho threw his head back in laughter. He could just imagine the poor boy jumping into the crowd of hungry students and struggling. “Oh really? And how did he do?”

“He actually made it,” Felix giggled, and god does Minho love that sound. “I couldn’t believe it! Neither could Seungmin, but we both couldn’t believe it when he asked Seungminnie out that day with the sandwich as his gift.”

When Minho could only laugh, Felix smiled so softly, so warmly, that the elder almost missed it. It doesn’t take long for the freckled boy to launch into another story, doing his best to show the emotions with his expressions and gesturing hands.

Minho feels like no matter what Felix has to say, he will always listen. At the time, he simply assumed he was smitten with the young boy, nothing more. 

After all, how could one not be when Felix smiles so brightly, shines so beautifully, and looks like he holds the entire universe in his small hands? 

Oh, how wrong he turned out to be.

* * *

They met again a few days after the Christmas party.

It was unintentional, completely out of chance, but Minho thinks cupid was secretly rooting for them.

Felix had smiled, brighten when he saw Minho and immediately ran to the elder’s side. “Hyung! What are you doing here?”

“Just on a walk,” Minho hummed, smiling because it was difficult not to when he was with Lee Felix. “What about you, Sunshine?”

 _‘Sunshine.’_ It was something Minho called Felix offhandedly that one night, leading the younger to result in a cute, blushing mess as he shyly ducked his head. Now, it was the same reaction. Minho loved it. 

“I’m heading to a dog cafe,” Felix chirps, adjusting his scarf a little so it covers his cute, button nose that was a little red from the cold. Minho wanted to coo. 

His eyes light up, and his small hands grabbed Minho’s larger ones. “Hyung! Why don’t you come along? I’m going alone anyway and it would be great to have some company!”

Minho thought about it. He wasn’t against it, oh no. Just because he had cats, or his masters, doesn’t mean he hates dogs. Heck, he even had some dogs of his own when he was younger. 

“Oh wait,” Felix’s shoulders drooped, “did you have plans? I’m sorry hyung-”

“I’ll go.” 

Minho couldn’t help but laugh a little when Felix immediately brightens, jumping a little in excitement. “Really? You’ll go?”

“Yes, yes,” Minho nodded. “I don’t really have any plans. Lead the way, Sunshine.”

Thinking back on it, that might have been his best decision ever. 

After all, he got to spend a whole day with Lee Felix and actually get his number this time. And when he remembers Felix’s pure laugh ringing loudly throughout the cafe when he got ambushed by the dogs, Minho can’t help but smile.

* * *

They had their first kiss on New Year’s Eve. 

It was another friends gathering, just the nine of them. However, this time, after complaints from the last party, they were in Hyunjin and Seungmin’s shared apartment. There was much more space, and less messes. 

After texting since their encounter that winter day, Minho and Felix arrived at the party together. Their friends suspected them of dating, and while Minho wished that was true, it wasn’t. 

He wanted to take his time getting to know Felix, take his time falling in love with this beautiful boy who pretty much had Minho’s heart in his tiny palm. 

They cuddled the whole night. Mostly because Felix liked cuddling and Minho liked whatever Felix liked. They laughed with their friends, partaking in some games but always coming back to each other. 

When midnight came, when everybody shouted “1!” as the clock rang in the New Year, Minho turned to Felix. 

He was surprised to find the younger also looking at him, but it doesn’t stop the smile that spread across his lips. Before he could second guess himself, Minho planted a small kiss on Felix’s forehead, just a brush of his lips against the boy’s sunshine kissed skin. “Happy New Year, Sunshine.”

There was a split second of silence, before Felix tilted his head up to capture Minho’s lips in a real kiss. 

It was short, maybe so brief that Minho thought he might have been dreaming, but then he sees the light shining in Felix’s eyes, sees the blush that’s dusting his freckled cheeks, sees those lips that had been on his just a short while ago, and he knew it was real.

“Happy New Year, Minho-hyung.” 

* * *

They got together soon after that.

Honestly it was bound to happen according to their friends.

Their chemistry was inevitable, especially when they grew much closer after New Year’s. Texts turned to calls, calls turned to facetime, and eventually they were meeting up more times a week than Minho could count with his fingers. 

Minho wasn’t a coward, oh no. He was going to ask Felix out, except the younger had beat him to it. On the day of the supposed confession, Felix didn’t even wait until their date to start before he burst. 

“Minho-hyung, I- I really like you a lot and um, I was wondering if you- I mean, only if you want to uh-” Felix fidgeted with his hands, gathering his confidence to look at Minho in the eye. “Please go out with me!” 

And god, if Minho wasn’t endeared before, he certainly was at that moment. 

He remembers pulling Felix close, inhaling that sweet scent the boy had, only to pull back and utter a small “Yes”. He remembers how much Felix had brighten, how his shoulders instantly relaxed and how he glowed when he latched himself onto Minho in a tight grip. 

Needless to say, their date at the dog cafe was even better than the first one. 

* * *

And now, two years later, at the usual New Year’s gathering with their friends, Minho couldn’t be more happy wrapped around the boy he loves.

He looks down at the boy cuddled into his side, all soft sweaters and pink hair (he dyed it recently and Minho adores it, much like he adores everything about Felix), and smiles again. 

It’s hard not to smile when you’re around someone like Lee Felix, and his boyfriend always told him how much he loved Minho’s smile. 

If that’s what Felix wants, it’s what Felix will get.

“Hyung, are you listening to me?” Felix pouts, tugging on the elder’s matching sweater. Their friends had teased them about it, but Felix had found them a few days ago and begged his boyfriend to wear it with him. How could Minho say no? 

Minho hums, carding his fingers through Felix’s soft hair, pressing a small kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Of course I am, Sunshine. I’m always listening to you.”

And Felix still blushes, swatting at Minho’s chest shyly. It’s adorable, so adorable Minho cups his cheeks and presses kisses all over his face until the boy is giggling with delight but doesn’t try to get away. 

“I love you, Hyung. Let’s keep greeting the New Year together.” 

Loving someone special was hard, but Minho doesn’t think so. No, he doesn’t think it’s difficult at all. Not when he has the whole universe in his arms.

“For many more years ahead of us, I love you, Sunshine.”

Truly.

Loving Lee Felix was not hard at all.

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift to Kat!! I hope you enjoy this!! ily uwu


End file.
